


Unfini...

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pulse and Signal, questions.
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Unfini...

**Author's Note:**

> a 15 Minute Ficlet, old.

Pulse was reading something, but Signal wasn't sure what exactly it was. It looked to be some sort of video game magazine, the sort of thing Nobuhiko would have left laying around. It wasn't the usual sort of thing that would have interested Pulse, thought Signal. He didn't question his brother's actions though. He just wrote it off as Pulse trying to find more common bonds with Nobu. Usually it was Signal that was willing to play video games after Nobu came in from an afternoon of fishing.

It wasn't that Pulse and Nobu didn't get along, it was just that there were a few rough spots that needed to be worked out in their relationship.

"What are you staring at?" Pulse asked suddenly, making Signal squirm ever so slightly. He hadn't even noticed Pulse's glance back in his direction.

"You," Signal replied, moving to stand and walk over to the sofa that Pulse was occupying. With his usual grace, Signal slid onto one of the arms and leaned over Pulse, some of his violet hair falling down into Pulse's face. "What are you reading?"

"There's an article about robots as the game systems of the future," Pulse replied, not bothering to complain as he brushed the stray hair aside as he held up the magazine for Signal to see.

"Says here they're already in testing," Signal said, skimming the article. "First they want robots as companions, now as toys..."

He paused, looking down at Pulse.

"So what are we?"

"Give me that," Pulse replied, grabbing for the magazine. Signal held onto it. In seconds, both were on the floor, trying to keep the other from getting to the magazine, which had landed a few feet away.

"We are what we are," Pulse said, pushing himself down onto Signal. Their faces were close. "We do as we're programmed."

Signal did what he could to nod. Usually any time he and Pulse spent any time alone together, this is what happened - war broke out. It wasn't as though it was intentional. It just seemed to be, well, part of their programming.

"Okay... now let me up," Signal muttered, forcing Pulse off of him. He missed the sympathetic look he received as he got to his feet.

Pulse caught Signal a moment later, cupping Signal's chin to force eye contact.

"We're family to them."

"I know." There was something odd about how Signal always felt when he was this close to Pulse. 

Programming again, he figured, waiting to see just how the moment would play out.


End file.
